


Jealousy

by cyrusstories



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, Yaoi - Fandom, anime - Fandom
Genre: Bondage, Lemon, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-04
Updated: 2016-02-04
Packaged: 2018-05-18 06:45:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5902360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cyrusstories/pseuds/cyrusstories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot. This is a story about what Erwin does to Levi when he gets jealous of Eren. Smut. Escalated a little quickly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jealousy

The day is Thursday, the day when Commander Erwin Smith goes to Corporal Levi Ackerman to get an update on Eren Jeager and his titan transformation. But Erwin wasn't just going to for the information he was going for an excuse to see his lover. Just thinking about Levi's face during sex was arousing.

Erwin walks up to one of Levi's men. "I’m here to speak to Levi. Where can I find him?"

The man responded that Levi was in his office doing paper work. Erwin nodded and continued forward towards Levi's office. As he got closer he saw Levi's door cracked and voices come from it. Before opening it he listened closely.

"Heichou, why do you push me away?" Erwin was caught off guard. He knew that was Jeager's voice. Erwin was about to walk in but then Levi responded.

"Listen brat, you’re a member of my survey corps you better act like it." But Eren wasn't having it. Eren pushed levi against the wall and kissed him forcibly while his hand wandered to Levi's lower section making him moan. Erwin was outraged. Levi pushed Eren off and Erwin walked in. Levi was shocked but then went back to being composed.

"C-commander Smith!" Eren muttered and turned stiff.

"Jeager." Is all Erwin could say while fighting the urge to strangle him.

"Jeager, leave." Levi said trying to be the grownup. Eren gave Levi a look of sadness. "Commander and I have business to discuss."

Eren nodded and saluted Erwin in respect. As the door closed Levi touched Erwin's arm. With that all of his tense muscles relaxed.

"What was that?" Erwin asked trying to contain the rage that was burning inside of him.

"It's not what it looked like." Levi said calmly looking over paper work.

"Then EXPLAIN." Erwin raised his voice. He was beyond jealous. Levi opened his mouth to explain but Erwin didn't care. Erwin grabbed Levi and pushed him against the bookshelf making books fall. He kissed Levi forcibly and pushed his leg into Levi's groin. Levi let out a small moan but it was muffled by Erwin's hard kiss. Erwin broke away from the kiss still pinning Levi to the shelf and watched Levi pant from lack of air. Tears had slowly came to his eyes and small trances of drool were come from his mouth. While Levi was still in a daze Erwin started to undo the straps on Levi's legs and his own. Erwin forcibly kissed Levi again and started rubbing up against Levi over and over, teasing Levi as he finished the undoing straps. Levi let out a moan again only this time a little louder from the forceful pleasure he was receiving. Erwin broke away lifting Levi up dropping the straps and brought him to his desk. Erwin stripped of Levi's pants and began to suck Levi's erection.

"AH....ahhh...mmmm...aaaahh," Levi jolted and moaned at the sudden pleasure. While sucking Erwin start to use his figures to probe Levi's lower end. Levi arched his back a little as Erwin rubbed Levi's in walls slowly going to the spot where Levi feels it most.

"Aah" Erwin circles his tongue around Levi's erection tasting the precum that was dripping out of Levi's erection. Levi gripped Erwin's head drowning in the pleasure.

"Ah...oo..Er..in...I'm..aahh...come." Erwin immediately lifted his head when he heard Levi was about to come. He grabbed a leg strap still dangling from his leg and tightened it around Levi's erection so he couldn't come. Levi jerked. Erwin loomed over him and stripped of his shirt exposing his muscles.

"Wha-why?" Levi asked struggling to get the words out.

"I won't let you come, this is punishment." Erwin said undoing his pants. "I'm the only one for you." Then he thrusts into Levi making his cry out. Erwin was brutal. Pulling completely out then plowing right in again. "Mm, ngh...aah" Levi cried out enduring the pain. He knew why Erwin was so upset. Erwin was very possessive over him and didn't like competition. But he couldn't take the pain anymore. When Erwin thrusts in again Levi sat up quickly then hugged and wrapped around Erwin so he couldn't pullout. Levi panting from the insane pain and pleasure of his ass and the halt of erection, "I'm yours." He whispered in Erwin's ear.

Erwin lifted his head away from Levi and kissed him softly, gently with love. Erwin began to move again slowly creating a deeper pleasure for Levi. Levi moaned in ecstasy, he wanted to come so badly. Erwin stopped, with Levi's legs still wrapped around him he turned around and sat on the table. Levi jolted as Erwin was fully inside him. "Aah" Levi moaned. "Are you ready?" Erwin asked. Levi nodded, tears in his eyes as he felt Erwin hot erection filling him. Erwin began to push Levi up and down his erection. Levi moans kept growing louder. "Aah..haaa...Er....win....ahh" When Levi called his name it was time. Erwin unwrapped the strap around Levi's dripping erection. "Aaaaaaahhh" Levi moaned and he came on Erwin's torso. Feeling a little limp on Erwin, Erwin continued to push Levi up and down and then came in Levi. They panted while in each other's arms. Then Erwin lifted Levi's head and kissed him. "I love you" Erwin said. "I know." Levi said.


End file.
